


Rising Shadows: Friendships Lost

by Anexor



Series: Warriors: Rising Shadows [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Seriously dark and gory, SkyClan, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anexor/pseuds/Anexor
Summary: A story started before A Vision of Shadows that basically does the same thing, it integrates Skyclan into the lakes.Basically this is an au where the whole thing with Onestar’s kit never happened





	Rising Shadows: Friendships Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you compare Hawkclaw to Hawkwing, I got the name from the official warriors name generator when I put in my information

Allegiances (unfinished):  
**Skyclan**  
**Leader**  
Crystalstar-Albino she-cat with blue eyes  
**Deputy**  
Hawkclaw-Brown tabby tom with ginger eyes  
**Medicine Cat**  
Darkpelt-Solid black tom with amber eyes  
-Apprentice: Lightpaw  
**Warriors**  
Ashfur  
-Apprentice: Bramblepaw  
Cinderfang  
-Apprentice: Cedarpaw  
Frostfoot  
-Apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Stumpear  
Crowfeather  
Ivytail  
Mistfur  
Dawnfall  
**Queens**  
Ambersong  
Lily  
**Elders**  
River  
Willowheart

Shadow rushed through the forest, trying to find any scraps of food left behind by that "Skyclan" group he kept hearing about.  
_There has to be something the left_ , he thought as he searched behind bushes and under dirt piles _they can't carry everything back, can they?_  
At last he found something, the scent of fresh kill leading him towards a bush behind a tree. _Aha!_ He looked around to see if anyone was looking as he slowly pulled what looked like some kind of bird out from under it.  
"Hey! Put that back!" he heard a cat shout as he jumped back in response.  
_Mousedung_ he quickly thought as he frantically started to turn and run, still holding the bird in his mouth.  
"Get back here!" the white cat yelled as they started chasing him.  
He quickly jumped into a tree and hoped the cat would run past and give up the chase. However, his luck did not pay off as the cat glanced up and saw him quivering against one of the branches.  
"Come down here" she said gently, seeing no other options, Shadow complied and dropped to the forest floor, dropping the bird as well.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"...S-Shadow" he meowed, hesitantly, as if the other would pounce at any moment.  
"Do you eat very often?" she asked, her blue eyes piercing into his.  
He risked looking at himself; his ribs were clearly visible through his pitch black pelt and his legs were still shaking from fright and hunger.  
"N-no," he replied "I j-just get w-what I can" he continued, his voice heavy with fear.  
"...Come with me," she said after a moment. "-And calm down before you die of fright" they added, picking up the bird and making their way back.  
"W-Who are you?" Shadow ventured to ask.  
"Crystalstar, I'm the leader of Skyclan" she replied without pausing.

 

Many moons later...  
Darkpelt started to cover Ashfur's leg wound with a poultice.  
"Owowowowow" Ashfur shouted, gritting his teeth in pain.  
"I told you if you stopped moving it would hurt less, now I have to use more supplies than I would have if you followed directions!" Darkpelt snapped. "-And I've told you before to stop taking bets to climb that stupid tree!"  
"But-" Ashfur began  
"No, I don't care if they offered up their prey to go alongside yours," Darkpelt said, interrupting him. "That tree is too tall, and you're nowhere near strong enough to climb it!" He grabbed some nearby cobwebs and quickly wrapped them tightly around Ashfur's leg.  
"Ow!” Ashfur shouted again.  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Darkpelt started. "Don't move, and it will hurt less, and I won't have to use as many resources, and everyone will be happier! So stop being such a kit and hold still!"  
Darkpelt felt something small bump into his leg and he slowed down so he wouldn't crush it. He looked down and saw Lightkit attempting to get upright while staring at him.  
"Ambersong!" he yelled "Come get your kit!"  
She quickly rushed into the den and picked up the bundle of fur. "I'm so sorry!" she meowed around the kit as she rushed to get out of the medicine cat's way.  
"Hold on a second," He said "Where did you get that scratch?"  
"Oh, this little thing?" Ambersong lifted her paw "From one of the rocks by the river, why?"  
"I'm going to have to put something on it to make sure it doesn't get infected, hold still" Shadowpelt reached over and grabbed a handful of chervil leaves and chewed them up.  
"O-oh no I'm sure it's-" Ambersong started.  
"No, sit still and let me apply this, or do you want to look like a misbehaving kit _in front of your misbehaving kit_?" He interrupted "It will only take a second"  
She placed Lightkit down and sat quietly while he applied the poultice, wincing slightly when he did.  
_That kit's going to be trouble someday_ Darkpelt thought as he finished applying the chervil, turning turning to wrap the cobwebs around Ashfur's wound a little tighter.  
_And it certainly won't lead to good things._


End file.
